


Behind the Masquerade

by vibe_check



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, i can't help writing them guys i cannot, i'm also very unsure how to tag this?, just know i'm a sucker for tropes with edges to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibe_check/pseuds/vibe_check
Summary: Lupin is hot off a job, taking the time to admire the scenery around the garden where this party was held. With his mask resting firmly on the bridge of his nose, he has nothing to fear. And what an party it is! A modern, but charming event, with modern, but charming guests.So why the hell is Pops there?!
Relationships: Are you surprised by this point?, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Behind the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Self Isolation is kicking my ass, but the plus side is there's nothing but TIME and TIME AGAIN to write! I actually did write another story too, but for now... I have to fulfill my duties. Please, try hard to ignore how obvious it was that I was thinking about Lupin the First while writing this, heh...

Lupin stumbled a little, his legs twisting at the unexpected turn. He might’ve been running a little too fast for someone carrying a priceless teacup in his pocket, but he had less coverage than usual. 

Jigen, oh-so-loyal Jigen, had completely dumped him. In no uncertain terms, Jigen said this was too dangerous for him with too little payoff. With Goemon and Fujiko off doing who knew what, Lupin had to drive alone to the venue with no conversational company. It was boring, and barely 5 minutes into the drive, he contemplated turning around and just leaving it at that. 

It wasn’t too far, luckily, so he never quite lost his nerve. Maybe the sight of the warm light pouring outside from the garden helped? He took two spaces as he parked, cheering up a little. He could just imagine some angry snob desperately looking for a spot, only to see his itty bitty car somehow making life harder. He opened the door and had a whole leg out before he remembered where he was. Oops!

He reached for the passenger seat to grab the little mask, the very reason Jigen abandoned the job. On any heist where they had to keep in close quarters with others, it was custom for Lupin to whip up some latex masks. He had so many they might as well have been falling out of his closet, but tonight, Lupin wanted to play by the event’s rules. It wasn’t impossible to wear a novelty mask AND a latex one, but it was uncomfortable by itself, and having something press over it could tear it if he wasn’t careful. 

Lupin told Jigen it was fine! The crowds would provide plenty of visual distraction to stop anyone from recognizing him, and if that didn’t, he had tapped on the new fuzz on his chin. As far as the great masses knew, Lupin’s capability of facial hair stopped at the edge of his jaw. Somehow, Jigen wasn’t confident that “a pinch of pomeranian fur” glued to Lupin’s chin was a good disguise. Shows what he knew.

Lupin ran his fingers over the grooves in his mask before putting it on, trying to rid it of the fuzz and dust it had already collected. It was just black and white, split down the half. The white side had a little more detail, with tiny flecks of black overlapping in a criss-cross pattern. It was pretty, but much to Lupin’s chagrin, simple. It was for the best though, as it wouldn’t be drawing much attention to him. He had a black tuxedo, the most barebones he could find. Everything about his new little ensemble screamed, ‘Don’t mind me, sir, just passing through.’

He stepped out, ready to do his work, and in no time at all, ended up here. Bolting through one of the basement hallways, not too deep under the main gazebo, but close enough to hear the chatter. No one was chasing him at least, and he was thankful for that after almost slipping to reach the stairs. The traction on these shoes wasn’t really 5 star. 

Lupin took a softer pace as he reached the top, easing himself back into a casual strut. A tiny lump in his inner coat pocket wasn’t as suspicious as a man running like hell for no clear reason. 

In fact, just to show how NOT suspicious he was, when he got back to the grand gazebo, he walked right past it, into the green house that had been re-done for a night as a dining area. He called for the barmaid to give him something light. Another piece of general ‘common knowledge’ was that Lupin never favored anything weak, but who could resist free booze, forget how light or heavy it was. He sat down at the second table closest to the exit, minding his position, but not much else. 

His drink came, and he was nearly half done with it when he heard someone clear their throat politely, but roughly. It snapped him out of his moment’s peace, but he smiled up at them before responding. “Oh, hello.”

Taking in the new man’s appearance didn't really set off any bells or whistles really. He was tall, broad-shouldered, but Lupin couldn’t gauge if he would be a threat. His blue suit looked almost familiar, and was a little worn, but still presentable. A quick run-over and Lupin decided that, in a certain way, this guy could be considered handsome. When Lupin met this man’s eyes, though, he hoped his mask covered the brief shock on his face. 

It was a little harder to tell who it was when he wasn’t wearing a hat and dirty trench coat, and even those telltale eyelashes were trapped behind the mask, but there was no easy way to hide a jaw that stretched all the way back to Japan.

Lupin kept his smile up as Zenigata laughed in a friendlier tone than Lupin was accustomed to. Why would he be here? Lupin hadn’t left any cards or signals. The tiny cup hadn’t even made news channels locally. Oh, God, he didn't REALLY think he was handsome, right? That was a trick of the light.

“I guess one of us’ll have to change, huh?”

Lupin had mentally tapped out the moment he saw Zenigata’s face, and hadn’t really taken in his mask. It was almost identical to his, just with a flipped pattern. That’s what Lupin got from buying his disguise on a party store website.

He switched on acting mode. “Oh, what a mishap! I had no idea it was a popular design,” Lupin laughed. It was only a matter of time before Zenigata saw through the mask, or picked up quirks in Lupin’s voice that shone through no matter how falsetto he went. “I’m sorry if it’s embarrassed you, sir.”

“Oh, don’t apologize. I thought it was funny! That and…” Zenigata nodded his head in the direction of the other tables. “The other seats seem a bit full.”

Lupin was averse to turning his head to look, thinking his sideburns might give him away. Plenty of men here had them, but the sight might remind Zenigata what he was looking for. Still, he peeked over his shoulder to find that most of the guests had decided to settle for a drink or snack, leaving every single table occupied. 

“If you don’t mind…?”

Lupin spun to face him again, almost rapidly stretching his arm with a twirl to offer the seat on instinct. Curse that penchant for flair. He chose to nonchalantly wave his hand towards it, giving Zenigata, no, the STRANGER, the okay to join him. 

“Had a drink yet, sir?”

“Just one,” Zenigata said. “I have to keep my eyes peeled, for… reasons. And you really don’t have to call me sir.”

For a moment, the previous jovial Pops had slipped into the stiff, angry one Lupin always saw. As quickly as he’d said it though, it disappeared, back into a friendly smile as Zenigata angled his chair out a little to watch the people shift about.

Lupin pretended he didn’t know exactly what, or who, Zenigata was talking about. “Oh?” A smile crept onto his face. “Looking for a girl to sweep off her feet?”

Zenigata’s mouth stretched into a flat shape while Lupin made out traces of red under his mask. “No, no, not anything like that,” he shook his head with a wobbly smile. His eyes focused on someone out of Lupin’s sight for a second. “Although…” he said quietly.

Lupin couldn’t help but laugh, and to his surprise Zenigata joined. Was that a joke? Had Pops really made a joke in front of him, expecting him to laugh along? 

“No,” he reiterated, “I’m here on business.”

“Is that so?” Lupin said.

“Yeah… I hate to bother you about it though.”

That was a change. Zenigata was the type to stop a stray cat on the street to tell it to keep an eye out for Lupin. “No, let me hear it! I’m interested. Is it a James Bond situation?” Lupin leaned forwards on the table, pointing at him with a snap. “I got it. You’re a spy!”

Zenigata put his head in his hand, suppressing another quick laugh. “Just a policeman.” He tapped the table for a second, staring at the ceiling like he was excited to say something else. “Well, a detective.”

“A detective!” Lupin repeated, voice filled with joy. “How interesting. Like the whole noir scene?” Lupin almost kept speaking before thinking a quieter demeanor was better. 

“I wish. It’s mostly just traveling around following the same bastard.”

Lupin almost made a snide comment about language. “The same guy, all the time?”

“Sometimes I get assigned other things, but he’s really my main focus right now.”

“Wait, so it’s a conscious choice?” He nearly regretted drawing attention to it, but it was too late. 

Zenigata looked at him strangely, but continued lightly. “Someone has to get him, and I’m the only person who can!” He sounded secure about it, too. 

“Who is he? I might know him,” Lupin asked with a sip of his drink.

“I’m sure you do.” Lupin bit back a choke, eyes watering. “Everyone knows about Lupin the Third.”

“Oh! You must be the inspector who’s after him. I’ve heard he’s a very admirable man.”

Zenigata grinned with pride, momentarily stopping to ask if he meant he was admirable, or if Lupin was. Lupin simply giggled in response. 

“So, your name is… Ze-something… Zenigata, yes?”

Zenigata nodded.”But don’t say it too loudly. I don’t want Lupin to hear, if he IS here.”

“Of course. He sounds like a difficult person to deal with.”

Zenigata huffed. “He’s a piece of work, I can promise you that. We’d be lucky if he hasn’t tried to sleep with that fern over there already.” Lupin grit his teeth subtly. Asswipe. Couldn't even resist badmouthing him in front of a-- “Even if he has his moments.”

That caught his attention. “His moments?”

Zenigata’s eyes widened slightly, though it took a trained eye to see it through the mask. Of course, it didn’t really take a trained eye to notice Zenigata emoted with his entire face. “Yeah, well… As far as low-life sex fiends go, he could be worse.” 

“You think so? But you sound so upset talking about him.”

“Because he’s so close to being a good person!” Zenigata held his hands out on the table in exhaustion. It was like he’d been chasing him even while they talked. “He helps people, and sometimes he lets his loot get away if it means rescuing someone.” 

Lupin didn’t think it was a big deal. He never really went out of his way to help others, it just happened. And what was a little treasure when he knew he’d be after a new one in two weeks? Of course PEOPLE were more important… when he liked them. And almost only when he liked them. He wouldn't risk jewels for some of the horrid people he'd met, even if their life lay on the line. In fact, sometimes it was better to just let karma take the wheel and see what happened. Lupin briefly thought that a little dark of him. Zenigata knew his heroism was entirely conditional, right?

“Sounds like you hold him in high regard for a man against the law.”

Zenigata glanced aside, a small smile forming again. “No way. He’s just… Sometimes you think about what could’ve been, if that makes sense.” Pops almost looked... Hell, what was that word? Wistful?

Lupin felt a little rush at that. It was taking all his self control not to start running his mouth and holding that sentence against Zenigata for all it was worth. “What do you mean?”

Zenigata froze. “I’m so sorry, I’m rambling. You already knew who I was, but I don’t know anything about you.”

Oh shit. Lupin hadn’t really planned a backstory for this new persona, also known as ‘Literally Me With A Fucking Mask,’ and why would he? He hadn’t planned on staying, but he just _had_ to get a drink, didn’t he? 

“I’m from here, France. My hometown is roughly two hours away, so I thought I would treat myself and come out to enjoy the environment here.”

“Really? Your Japanese is near-perfect!” Lupin blinked at that. Ooh. He forgot about that. It was a default, not something he thought about. It occurred to him that responding immediately in Japanese would probably be a little off putting in France, but Zenigata started it! 

“I’m mixed!” Lupin declared loudly. Not even a lie! “My mother taught me Japanese, and my father taught me French.” 

“Oh, I see! That would explain it.”

“I just thought it would be polite.”

“Aren’t you a gentleman,” Zenigata laughed. “Are you always like this?”

“Only when I’m enjoying my company,” Lupin said, words carelessly spewing out without much thought. “I’d hate to see you leave because I slipped up.”

“Me too,” Zenigata said a little sternly before coughing into his hand. “Maybe I should get another drink.” Lupin chuckled at the exasperation sneaking into Zenigata’s voice, though it was still strange for Zenigata to laugh back good-naturedly. It was rare that anyone, much less Lupin, got to see him in a good mood for so long, and Lupin wanted to see the anomaly as long as he could.

But that on top of making sure Zenigata didn’t arrest him was a little much. 

“Thank you for the conversation, but it’s getting a little late. I should--”

“Oh, c’mon, it’s not even 8! What if I bought you a drink?”

Lupin was already forming the best explanation to his friends on why he’d come home late. ‘Sorry, Pops insisted I stay for a drink, his treat,’ was definitely in the top 10 sentences that would get him strangled by Fujiko. Especially when the sale of this teacup was going to pay for her new ride. 

He sat back down, and he told himself it was for the story he’d be telling later to be more interesting. 

“That’s the spirit!” Zenigata left the table to go back to the bar, and said something to the girl, holding up two fingers. Lupin was going to be burnt at the stake for this. 

He returned with two glasses, and slid one over to Lupin. He started to lift it, but quickly set it down. Zenigata was stupid, but he wasn’t _stupid_. He could’ve put something in it. In any other case it’d be a dick move, but Lupin couldn’t count on one hand the times he’d done it to him too. 

Zenigata had paused mid-sip to look at him quizzically. “Something wrong?”

“I just forgot to finish my first drink!” He tapped the rim. “I got a little caught up.”

Zenigata nodded. “Happens to the best of us.”

Lupin shifted his cups around, leaving his old one in front of him. He tapped the side just to busy his hands. “Uh, Inspector…” 

“Hmm?”

“Could you tell me more about--” Lupin. “--your work? It’s very intriguing!” 

“Heh, yeah, I guess it is sometimes.”

“Regardless of chasing him, you get to see the world! Not many people do.”

“That’s true, that’s definitely a bonus. And it’s not always chasing.”

“It isn’t?” Lupin scooted forwards in his seat, leaning on the table.

“Once in a blue moon. I’ve had chances to be with him when he’s not robbing people blind. He’s annoying, thinks he’s smarter than he is, and delights in making problems for everyone else.”

Lupin couldn’t really argue those points, but they weren’t what he was hoping for based on the way Zenigata was leading up to it.

Zenigata had a look on his face Lupin couldn't quite put down. He looked like he was internally debating something. “But… he can be caring sometimes. Even to me.”

“You say even to you like it’d be hard to find you likable.” Keep stroking his ego and he’ll keep talking. As long as he had this mask on, the line between buttering Zenigata up and confessing things he’d thought countless times before was blurred. Just how he liked it!

“I mean in the sense that I used to try to kill him.”

“Ah. Yeah that--”

“That would put a damper on it.”

“It would. But he doesn’t mind that?”

“Probably because I don’t do it anymore!” Zenigata took a big gulp, and Lupin wondered what he’d gotten them, but dared not change the subject. If there was one thing Lupin liked more than himself, it was hearing other people talk about him, even if it wasn’t positive. He wanted to know how others perceived him, especially someone who’d seen him from a slanted angle the way Zenigata had. “Sometimes if I have trouble he’ll work it out for me.” He laughed. “One time, I was completely canned from his case, which isn’t uncomm-- ...Well, he helped me with my new assignment, investigating weapons dealers, just because. He probably had something to gain, but he was still personable about it. He didn’t even hold me responsible when everything went down the drain.”

Lupin let himself frown for the first time that night. He remembered when that happened, but he wouldn’t imagine Zenigata would hold onto it for so long. “That bad?”

“These guys came by, and took someone I was supposed to be watching with one of his partners. I didn’t just lose her, though, we thought that that partner had died. And it would’ve been my fault if he had. Luckily I’ve learned since then that they’re all made of iron.”

Yeah, because the guy sitting across the table from Lupin hadn’t held a train together before or shattered metal with his teeth. “So he was alive?”

“Yes! He ended up making it to shore somehow and a kid patched him up. If it hadn’t been for that kid showing up, we would have never known, but… Lupin was kind of at peace with it. I tried to break the news easy to him, and he just nodded and asked if I wanted to join him for a swim.”

Lupin bit his lip discreetly, trying not to crack at the fact Zenigata left out the part where he started weeping into Lupin’s shoulder. For the third time that week. “Maybe he knew his partner was alright in the end?”

“Maybe so,” Zenigata said, leaning back into his chair. “But he still could’ve gotten upset about endangering the girl. I’d hardly say he was a kind person but he’s… understanding.”

Lupin nodded, unsure if it was vain to agree. 

“And that was just once!” Zenigata said incredulously. “He’s been at least partially responsible for me putting a good chunk of creeps in jail. Even if he just, y’know, pointed out their creepiness.”

Lupin laughed, and was met with a warm smile. He kind of liked that. “It sounds like you don’t hate him as much as you should.”

“I sure don’t, but my sense of right does. That’s why I have to lock him up.”

“I’m sure he’d be relieved to know that.” Lupin topped off his old drink, and without any more doubt, took a drink from his new one. 

“Psssh. He’d make fun of me for it. He’d just give me that horrible smirk and be all, ‘Oh, I knew you couldn’t hate me Pops! I’m too damn charming for that,’ or something.” Zenigata slumped onto the table after mimicking Lupin’s higher voice.

Lupin had kept most of his humored reactions quiet, so as to avoid them being too recognizable, but that did him in. Was that how Pops really heard Lupin in his head? He painfully swallowed the alcohol in his mouth before bursting into laughter, quickly attempting to talk normally again through tears. Focus on something besides the mocking voice, Lupin. “He-- He calls you Pops?”

“Yeah, and I don’t know why!” Zenigata half-shouted. It was the loudest he’d gotten thus far. “He’s done it forever as far as I can remember, and it’s really annoying! Even his friends have started using it.”

Lupin gave a sly smile. “Didn’t you say he enjoyed being annoying, though? You probably shouldn’t let him know it gets to you.”

“Too late for that. He’s known for a while now, and I think it only eggs him on more.” Oh, it did. It was flattering to know Zenigata knew Lupin well enough to at least remember that. 

They talked more, Lupin’s conscious effort to disguise himself slipping further and further. They didn’t often get to talk like this. Like Zenigata had said, most times when they were on the same side, it was under unpleasant circumstances. Just sitting and talking was nice. Not incredible, not grand like finding a city of uranium or a thief's hidden stash, but… pleasant. Talking to Zenigata in this positive manner was like finding twenty dollars in your old slacks. It was like rediscovering a song you liked years ago. Small events that didn’t warrant sharing, but stuck with you and improved your mood. 

He learned a lot that night. He would always subtly maneuver the conversation back to himself, just to see what Zenigata thought of previous adventures, tacky things they’d taken, or, the ultimate, Lupin himself. He learned that Zenigata wondered how Jigen kept up his beard, and if Goemon had trouble getting through metal detectors. Zenigata mentioned that he himself had had to explain a lot at a few airports before, since buckets of handcuffs weren’t common carry-on items. He listened as Zenigata talked about feeling obligated to get new clothes whenever Lupin did for some strange reason, and Lupin was almost about to suggest he bring the pink dress-shirt back some day, probably because he kept staring at the navy blue suit. Zenigata told him that sometimes, he missed people he’d met on capers; coworkers, citizens caught in the action, people that Lupin all knew by name, but had to pretend he’d never heard of.

He also learned a bit about himself, mostly along the lines of things he’d never considered. He learned that past a certain point, Zenigata could only laugh louder, and Lupin liked it. He learned that Zenigata had very interesting eyes that were kind of overshadowed by the rest of him. If he turned his head enough towards the fairylights lighting the place, Lupin swore he saw tiny flecks of gold mixed in the warm, comforting brown. Lupin did enjoy gold and shiny things. He watched Zenigata shuffle his legs every now and then, like he couldn’t stand sitting down for this long, but still had no intent on leaving. 

Lupin loved looking at the details of people, but with their situation, he’d only really gotten to see details of Zenigata’s personality. And even then, it was mostly the roaring, running, borderline-obsessed version of him. Given how Zenigata rarely half-assed anything that came to Lupin, he was sure he wouldn’t be seeing a more mellow Zenigata often. It wasn’t a problem, in fact, Lupin thought it was half the fun, but this change certainly wasn’t unwelcome. If only there could’ve been a balance between happy, friendly Zenigata and loud, ambitious Zenigata.

Before long, both drinks were empty. Lupin decided that he’d seen enough for now, and pointed out the time. 

Zenigata stopped for a moment before he answered, agreeing. “Yeah, it is kind of late. I should probably be heading back too. You mind if I walk to the parking lot with you?”

Not thinking, Lupin said, “Not at all.” 

So they did. Both got up in near-sync, Zenigata grabbing the glasses out of polite habit and leaving them at the bar. They exited the greenhouse, starting down the mossy stone path, bordered with flowerbeds and bushes. Conversation continued, quiet, peaceful, everything they normally weren’t. Lupin was conflicted about it, in all honesty. It was pleasant just talking to him, no chase involved, but he felt almost guilty about it. They tricked each other, beat up each other, they’d been mutually responsible for multiple drownings, gunshot wounds, and broken bones, but this one felt a little mean on Lupin’s end. Here he was, manipulating Zenigata into unveiling his thoughts on Lupin, not knowing who he was talking to…

Zenigata laughed, a brash sound that was not soft in the slightest, but so genuine it was Lupin couldn’t contain a smile in response to it. When Zenigata opened his eyes again, they were slightly downcast, half lidded maybe. The limited lighting from their position seemed to make it almost romantic.

Lupin could get over a little white lie.

“It sounds like a very adventurous life.”

“That sure is one way to look at it,” Zenigata said. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a historian.”

Zenigata wasn’t very good at hiding amusement. “H-historian? That’s an interesting choice.”

“Choice? Well, it wasn’t me, it was my father’s idea.”

“Family business?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Well, it’s important to honor your family.”

“True… I like to think that he’s proud of me, even if I’m not doing his work quite like he did.”

“Nothin’ wrong with putting a little spin on it,” Zenigata said carefully. Lupin noticed how he’d suddenly become taken with Lupin’s shoe, like it was more interesting than the splashes of nature and color around them. A black dress shoe was a little silly to focus on.“For example, I’m a victim of the family business lineage too.”

“That so, Inspector?” Lupin, no pun intended, masked the giddy panic starting to settle in. 

He stopped, and on little more than impulse, Lupin did too, turning to him. “Did I mention? One of my ancestors was a pro at his job catching crooks, but he favored using coins to foil them.” 

“Coins? How unique!” When did he get closer? 

Zenigata nodded. ”It was his trademark of sorts. I tried, but it just didn’t really resonate with me.”

Had Lupin slipped? There was no way. The light was too unstable, and if Lupin could hardly recognize Pops initially, how could he do the same? His story wasn't so suspicious, if a little cheeky, but Zenigata had never caught onto those gags before!

Well… maybe once or twice… 

“Did anything else resonate…?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed. The singsong tone of it made Lupin more on-edge. Zenigata didn’t drag things like this out before being certain Lupin was captured, but there were a hundred ways to escape this second. Why didn’t he?! Why wasn’t he escaping?!

The jingle of metal, an alarm clock for Lupin's instincts, was heard in Zenigata’s pocket.

It wasn’t even the handcuffs that bothered him. It was what they signified. The end of the conversation. The start of the chase, the chase Lupin normally loved so much. Just… not now. Only a few minutes more? 

“These!” 

Lupin blinked at the cuffs being presented to him. Not thrown at him, not clicking on over his cufflinks. Just held out, like a piece of candy. 

A quick glance at Zenigata's face showed none of the usual anger, but pride. He wasn’t showing Lupin these as a threat, but as a symbol of who he was as a person now. 

Lupin took them quickly. “Fascinating,” he mumbled, trying to recoup. 

“Well jeez, no need to fawn over them. It’s just metal,” Zenigata laughed as he continued down the path. “Coming?” 

Lupin followed, tracing the shape of the cuffs with his thumb into his palm. Ooh, he did not like how these felt this way. How could officers stand how bulky they felt held flat? 

“Your pride and joy, I imagine…” Lupin started halfheartedly, just trying to keep conversation going as they neared the exit of the garden. 

“I guess. They wouldn’t really mean much without the man they’re supposed to be attached to.” 

Lupin fought a grin. So, that was how he saw it. “In more of a symbolic sense, then.”

Zenigata’s smile was small and casual, almost like he wasn’t aware he was doing it anymore. “If you wanna see it that way.”

Maybe it was the smile. Maybe it was how they were so close to the end of the path, and Lupin had no inkling of an idea if they’d ever be in a situation like this again. Maybe he’d drank more than he realized. 

But it was only fair to give Zenigata a little truth, too. 

“I’d bet he sees you as a more than worthy rival.” 

“Who, him? He has someone different aiming for his head every week.”

“Maybe that’s part of the reason why! You’re a dedicated man, Inspector. I’ve learned that and much more in just our brief time.” Lupin kept his vocabulary airy and formal, trying not to let the real Lupin slip into his tone. 

Zenigata sort of stopped again for only a second, but then kept on. “Yeah?” Oh great, now he was prodding for more compliments. 

“Speaking from this experience, you seem very passionate, not just about your work, just in general. You’re very easy to like.” 

Zenigata stayed silent. 

“You’re funny,” he stated, stopping himself from adding “whether intentional or unintentional.” He thought a little more. If he commented anymore on his personality, he’d let too much slip. He gave Zenigata a hasty onceover. “You look nice.”

“I what?”

“You’re very nice,” Lupin remedied with no change of tone. “You… You have a big heart. Anyone can see that, and I bet he can too.” 

Zenigata looked a little weepy. Uh oh, all that time spent peacefully made Lupin forget how emotional Zenigata could get. “That’s-- That’s kind of you to say. Almost makes me feel bad…”

“What? Why?” A tinge of real concern snuck into his voice. 

Zenigata wiped the last trace of sadness away and looked aside, red in the face. “Because I… Well, I was never really honest with him.”

“You what?” The shock of the vague statement brought Lupin back to his unaltered voice, which he quickly remedied. “About what?”

“I guess I had something that I thought I should leave unsaid.”

People rarely used the word unsaid unless they were talking about sparing someone’s feelings or the L Word. Was Lupin going to get a confession through someone else’s eyes or what? His heart beat harder. With Zenigata's uncomfortably sharp senses, he wondered if he could hear it.

“Yes?”

“I just think that, at some point tonight, I realized Lupin the Third...”

CLINK.

“Is a total sucker.”

The handcuffs from Lupin’s hands had somehow disappeared, snaking onto his wrists. “Can’t even let me have this, huh?” Maybe in another life this would have broken Lupin's glass heart, but in a world with Fujiko, this was the language of love. Adrenaline pumped fast enough in his brain to leave sorting out emotions and feelings for later.

“That’s a priceless piece of china you got there!” Zenigata pointed to Lupin’s jacket pocket.

“I think we’re talking about different things, Pops.” 

For a millisecond and no more, the same smile peeked out from under Zenigata’s more common sneer. “You don’t have to worry about that.” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Besides the bizarre language, noticeable bulge and the fact your ears stick out a mile, you mean?” He didn’t have to sound so cocky about it. “Lucky guess.” 

“So you’re lucky now, huh?”

“Don’t get any ideas. The squad’s been here for three minutes already, with more on the way. Sure enough, fighting the dark, Lupin’s eyes made out the distinct black and white vehicles in the parking lot. The parking lot Zenigata had led him to. 

Wait, three minutes? 

“Wait wait wait, they only just got here?”

“Sure was nice of you to take me up on that offer to sit and drink.” 

Lupin was about to burst in fury. His own ego was his downfall. Zenigata tossed aside his own mask, not caring about it much anymore. Well, maybe not just his ego, maybe a little something else. Not that he’d utter a word about it. 

He held his hands below waist level, knowing Zenigata was too gleeful to notice. He fiddled with the lock, opening his mouth to muffle the metallic noises. “Didja mean it?”

“Mean it?” Zenigata asked, still not really turning. 

“Do you really think I’m that annoying?” Lupin said with an overly exaggerated lovesick sigh.

The less friendly laugh was back, but Lupin found it had its own brand of charm. “To the moon and back, asshole.” Zenigata realized too late what was happening, and turned to Lupin. 

The cuffs hit the stones with a loud clang, and Lupin looked at Zenigata’s face as much as he could in the borrowed time he had. Yeah. Definitely flecks of gold. 

He ran off, throwing a grapple to a roof nearby and launching himself across the way. He heard Zenigata swear behind him, followed by vicious footsteps. Lupin was worried after a conversation like that, chase would never feel the same, but was he ever mistaken. If anything, it was more fun. 

“Hey Pops! Before I go, pass on a message for me!” he shouted. 

The blur below him skidded to a halt to glare daggers at him. “WHAT?!”

“If you see that guy from the bar with the wonderful taste in masks--” he tapped his own for emphasis before throwing it to the wind. “--tell him he’s got lovely eyes!” 

Zenigata’s rage skidded into embarrassment before ricocheting back into anger. “YOU… AFTER HIM!!” 

Lupin slid around in a circle, leading them off, before returning to the ground and hopping in his car. Knowing they were lost by now, he leisurely drove away. So.. maybe he’d leave out some parts of this story. Physically feeling himself grow enamored wasn’t really a detail the gang needed but ‘tricking’ Zenigata into buying him a drink sure was. He could just be a selective storyteller, and keep the good parts to himself. That was fine by him. 

  
  


“Sir, I--”

Zenigata held up a finger as a warning to the younger man driving their patrol car. “Don’t,” he mumbled darkly. 

“I just wanted to know one thing.”

He sighed, easing up on the poor kid. “What?”

“How did you know?” 

Zenigata slumped further in his seat, crossing his arms tighter. The smile. The laugh. Honestly, the not-so-subtle guidance of the conversation to always come back to Lupin was a dead ringer. There was a certain way Lupin's eyes got when he was relaxed or comforting someone… but to admit that confirmed Zenigata was paying attention to it. Analyzing it, even. That was silly.

To admit ANYTHING would be silly! Zenigata was focused on the ride back now. Not Lupin. Not how bright his smile was, or how his eyes were even brighter. Not how he’d instantly recognized him by the way he carried himself, cocky and arrogant but still sincerely enjoying life and what it offered. Or, what he took of it. Zenigata scowled at the thought alone. 

Did he care about the tea cup? Not in the slightest. He didn’t care about the statue of liberty, priceless photographic prints, buildings of gold inside caves, that was just information on the case file. What mattered was Lupin.

… Because he had to arrest him. Obviously. 

“Sir, are you ill? You--”

“I know.” Zenigata had already felt the burn of heat on his face. He still looked upset enough to cover its true meaning, at least. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“So?”

Zenigata was already getting fed up. “So?!”

“How DID you put it together?”

Zenigata paused, staring out the window, halfway focused on his reflection and halfway focused on the inky outlines of trees and buildings passing by.

“It was a hunch.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If a psychic looked into my mind all they would see is a constant loop of that one clip from Part 5 where he says "I need to arrest Lupin's heart." And it shows.  
> Alsooo I love how past reviews have mentioned the banter because it is 80% of the fun I have writing them. What is Lupin without sarcasm and undertones of sweetness in dialogue?


End file.
